


Rising steam

by LacyLove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Birthday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacyLove/pseuds/LacyLove
Summary: Just a little one shot I came up with about Marinette and Adrien sharing a little moment in a tub on his birthday. Nothing crazy sexy just two people enjoying a nice bath.





	

Marinette’s body often ached like a bitch. Still in grad school and running her own couturier’s shop was not getting any easier as the days wore on. Her feet hurt, her fingers were stiff and her brain felt like it was going to just leak out. There was only two things that kept her high heeled feet trudging everyday.

Her angel of a boyfriend Adrien

And her favorite part of the day Bathtime

Nothing could possibly feel better than wrapping herself up in the heat of a fresh bath snuggled up with him as he washed her hair for her. It was nirvana incarnate and she would fight every akuma in paris if she could enjoy it forever.

But today was a special day. Adrien’s to be specific.

Yes, today was Adrien’s birthday and she had it all planned out. Friends, dinner, little party, cake. Then, when it was just them again she’d give him the most relaxing bathtime she could. It will be perfect. She swore it.

And for a while it was great.

Until the friends got stuck in traffic, the dinner was burnt, the party was nonexistent, and she tripped dropping the cake all over her and Adrien.

Suffice it to say not a very great evening.

She was mortified and couldn’t bear to look him in the face ‘I’m a failure of girlfriend. I should just look for the deepest hole now.’. All was unbearably lost and she felt like she could cry.

But then she heard laughter.

Wild, hearty, Happy laughter

She couldn’t understand it. She looked up to figure out what could he POSSIBLY be laughing at and there he was. Just eating. Eating whatever cake happened to be on his shirt.

“Don’t eat that!” She protested “It’s gross and now you’re all dirty!”

“Well we were gonna take our usual bath together anyway so who cares about a mess?” He then kissed her nose, licking up the cake that had ended up all over it “And as for taste, I simply have to disagree with you there.”

Marinette was simply flabbergasted, but then she remembered. This was her Chat. The man that loved everything she did and, despite his all black suit, always found the brightest parts in life no matter how bleak.

So she laughed too and even tasted a dollop of icing that sat on his cheek.

“I agree kitty” she declared, faking a scholarly tone “The taste is quite exquisite. My compliments entirely to the boulanger”

It was like Adrien was smitten all over again. He adored his lady, cake and all.

“So how about this? You clean up this mess and I’ll get everything ready to clean up the ‘us’ mess. Deal?”

As much as he wasn’t against just being two sugary messes, he agreed and they set out for their tasks.

‘This is it Mari’ she thought as she hyped herself up in the bathroom ‘Nothing about this could possibly go wrong. You’ve got everything right? Fresh hot water. Check. Brown sugar vanilla bubble bath. Check. Pomegranate bath oil. Check. Bath robes. Check. Towels. Check. I even bought designer lotions, I should be fine.’

She was feeling confident, powerful even, like she could take on the world.

But then she actually got into the water.

Now, It wasn’t like it was her first time bathing with Adrien, the very opposite. She spent many an evening soaking in the water with him. It was just that this was supposed to be HIS DAY to relax and wipe away his troubles and she was just there, sitting, not doing much of anything at all with her knees tucked up to her chest. She was nervous beyond belief.

And of course he noticed.

Just then she could feel fingers on the back of her neck. She felt him firmly but thoughtfully massaging his way from her neck to her shoulders, eventually wrapping his arms around her whole upper body.

His hair dripped water onto her collarbone and he nuzzled his face into her neck.

“You know it’s no fun when you’re all stressed out.”

“It’s your birthday and not a thing has gone right”

“Incorrect”

She scoffed. “Yea, ok”

He held her tighter and began to pepper kisses along her skin.

“I got to wake up to your face didn’t I? And on top of that I got to go to work wearing a freshly designed coat that you put a labor of love into as a gift for me. I came home to your hugs and love and even got to eat a most ‘exquisite’ tasting cake, as you put it.” Her face couldn’t get any redder and her body was starting to feel electrified at the pace he was going.

He swept her hair over to one side so he could gain more access. “Even now” He murmured, lips placed gently on her shoulder “I get to take part in my favorite past time with my most favorite lady. Dripping, in I’m sure more ways than one, wet. So I’d say this is definitely a favorite among birthdays.”

She pouted “You’re such a spoiled kitty”. He then gave her a light nip on the back of her neck making her jump.

“I wonder, who would ever spoil a kitty like me?” He retorted with a playful grin

“Most assuredly not me”

It was his turn now to play the pouting game “I just want you to know that your body is ten times more honest than you are”

She splashed some water onto his face “Nonsense, you’ll have to prove that to me”

“What a suggestive and terrible choice of words for you princess” She could hear clear as a bell, as she quickly came to realize the challenge she had unintentionally made

A wild grin was painted all over Adrien’s face as he suddenly lifted her princess style out of the tub. He stepped out of the tub, the two of them naked and soaked, as if he were just stepping over a hump on the road. Marinette considered protesting by saying they’d catch a cold but just gave in figuring that since it was his day he could be as spoiled as he wanted.

“Joyeux anniversaire chaton” She giggled as she just wrapped her arms around his neck, bracing herself for the sleepless night she couldn’t begin to wait for.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is said all the time but comments really are 110% appreciated. Nothing makes me more happy and write more than a good comment so yay that's my whole spiel (づ￣ ³￣)づ (づ￣ ³￣)づ (づ￣ ³￣)づ


End file.
